


Love Bites (So Do I)

by thorduna



Series: Prompt fills [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blood Bond, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Consensual Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorduna/pseuds/thorduna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt: bloodplay</p><p>Years after defeating Malekith, they are still fighting. Loki grows desperate and Thor sees it clearly.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"You're a filthy liar."</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>They stared each other down, anger boiling between them. The blood was still flowing.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bites (So Do I)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Requested by [trottingthefox](http://trottingthefox.tumblr.com/). Hope you like it!
> 
> Regarding the tags - watch out for the threat of rape one.

It felt like they have be fighting each other for centuries, even though in reality it was less than a decade.

 

Betrayal after betrayal, disappointment after disappointment until Thor felt little else but dull, frustrated anger. He has long since steeled his heart against Loki's attack and so this didn't particularly phase him, though he couldn't help feeling a little hurt and betrayed again.

 

Their battle was drawing to an end - Thor had managed to lure Loki away from the city, to avoid loss of lives and destruction of property that was so common to the clashes of gods. So now they were among empty fields and the air around them was steaming with their exertion. It was winter in this part of Midgard.

 

Loki began to lose, as he always did one way or another, whether by choice or by lack of skills. And Thor was expecting him to disappear, which was what he usually did, but instead Loki twisted in Thor's grip, avoided a punch and kissed Thor.

 

He had been, shockingly, asked if they had done this before by a brash Midgardian journalist. He had been horrified by the rude question. They were brothers, for Norns' sake!

 

He supposed that that was precisely the line of Loki's reasoning - he wanted to deny their brotherhood this way, with his tongue lewdly slipping across Thor's lips.

 

But maybe not. Maybe the thought was far less complicated than that. Maybe Loki did it to distract him, to gain the upper hand - and he succeeded. A sudden, unexpected flare of seidr exploded from Loki's palm and Thor was pinned against the hard, frozen dirt. Mjolnir was mere meters away, but it would not come.

 

Thor wondered if Loki would kill him then. And as Mjolnir again and again refused to listen, he began to ask himself whether Loki had always had this power over him, the power to hold Thor down and to cut off his ability to call his weapon. It seemed unlikely. Loki would have used this advantage before, it must have been something new, some new skill or knowledge he gained.

 

 _Who knows_ , Thor mused. _Maybe the kiss was part of it. He needed to do it to enchant me._

 

Seeming perfectly certain about the spell that held Thor down, Loki straightened up and took deep breaths, wiping his forehead with his sleeve. When he caught his breath, he waved his hands again and Thor was left bare to the freezing air.

 

He wasn't even scared - he was simply sad, he realized as he closed his eyes, refusing to see the glint in Loki's eyes as they raked over Thor's naked form.

 

"Well?" Loki prompted and Thor's eyes snapped open again.

 

"Well what?" he growled in reply, agitated by the tendrils of hurt that were creeping around his heart no matter how much he told himself that this - or similar - was to be expected.

 

"Are you not going to beg? Plead? Fight?"

 

"The things I want will never be given to me on request," Thor replied simply, watching the sky above him. Littered with stars, only the lightest glow of orange at the west.

 

Loki knelt by him and slapped him.

 

"You will beg."

 

Thor snorted. "Alright. Please, brother, fuck me."

 

Loki reeled back, stunned. Thor savoured his shocked expression and how big Loki's eyes looked that way in the starlight.

 

"Oh, I'm sorry, was that not what you meant?" Thor asked, feigning innocence. Loki stared at him for a while, still horrified. Then his shoulders slumped and he shifted to sit cross-legged.

 

"You have spent way too much time on Midgard. Their speech is rubbing off on you."

 

"We had sarcasm on Asgard too, Loki. You would know, you were the king of it."

 

"I was never the king of anything," Loki growled without any heat behind his words and with a twist of his hand, the invisible bonds holding Thor down were released. He could have called Mjolnir then and brought it down on Loki's defenceless head. He should have done it, lest the threat he had just escaped from ever returned. Instead he sat up, mirroring Loki's pose on the ground and faced him.

 

"Don't do this," he told Loki. "Don't go that far."

 

Loki swallowed, looking away. "I wouldn't have."

 

Thor didn't believe him.

 

He watched Loki for long minutes, seeing him squirm and then sit improbably still as he tried to hide. Most of all, Thor was surprised that Loki hadn't fled yet. But it made him think. It made him wonder.

 

"Give me a blade. I want to show you something."

 

Thor held out his hand patiently, watching Loki think about the danger of giving away one of his many knifes and daggers, but finally he glanced at Mjolnir and realized that it was nonsense. It Thor wanted to fight again, he would use the hammer. So he slid quick fingers into his armour and came out with a knife and handed it to Thor.

 

Thor reached for it calmly and as soon as he grasped the handle in one hand, his other shot out and he caught Loki's wrist before he could retreat and plunged the knife to his arm, right between the slit where his vambrace came around.

 

Loki cried out, in shock and pain and made to got back to his feet, to fight again. Thor dropped the blade and, still holding Loki's wrist in steel grip, he began to work on the fastening of the vambrace. Still wary but realizing that further attack wasn't coming, Loki stilled a little.

 

"What in the Hel are you doing?" he demanded as Thor threw the piece of armour away and tore at Loki's sleeve to remove it from the wound.

 

"Sit down," Thor growled at him, tugging. Loki hissed at pain shot through his arm, but he listened, sliding back down onto the dirt.

 

"Now," Thor said and picked the knife again, making a corresponding gash at his own forearm, flexing his fist in pain as the blade went in. Bleeding sluggishly, he reached for Loki and caught his elbow, tugging at it until the wounds piercing their flesh were pressed together, the blood mingling.

 

Loki finally grasped what Thor was doing and he snorted in derision, though he didn't move.

 

"So what, are we blood-brothers now? Is that the show you want to put on?"

 

"More or less. And you better participate because if you do not, I will never sleep with you. And I will make sure you won't be able to make me do so against my will."

 

Now Loki did try to get away.

 

"You fool - you think I actually want you? I meant to shame you, Thor, to hurt you!"

 

"You're a filthy liar."

 

They stared each other down, anger boiling between them. The blood was still flowing.

 

"Say the words. Say them and I will get on my back for you right now."

 

Thor saw Loki's struggle, every second of it, but he knew he won. Loki would do it. If he wasn't going to, he would be long gone.

 

"As my brother I take thee. I have no mother and no father, my blood is only thine."

 

"As my brother I take thee. I have no mother and no father, my blood is only thine," Thor echoed.

 

"It doesn't mean anything," Loki mocked him minutes later, leaning over Thor with his trousers pushed down to his thighs, slippery cock teasing and prodding between the cheeks of Thor's ass. In reply, Thor wrapped his legs around Loki's waist and tugged him down so that the tip of Loki's cock finally breached him. Then he yanked Loki's arm from underneath him so that Loki all but collapse onto Thor, the two of them pressed together with nothing left between them. But Thor still held Loki's arm in his grasp and brought it up to his mouth, licking at the blood that was still there.

 

"You beast," Loki gasped and fucked into him hard, trying to stop Thor from sucking on Loki's wound.

 

Thor grinned up and it and he truly looked the part, dark eyes shining in the starlight, his beard covered in deep, rusty red. Even his teeth were stained with it.

 

"I am a beast and so are you, but you have yet to really show me," Thor coaxed Loki by tilting his hips, trying to draw Loki deeper. Loki didn't truly hesitate even though he knew he was swallowing the bait.

 

He found some leverage even as he left his cut arm in Thor's hungry grasp and he set a punishing rhythm, fucking Thor hard and fast. It must have hurt, he knew, but he still felt Thor's hardness brushing over his stomach. And Thor was still nibbling at the edge f the knife wound he dealt Loki.

 

And it occurred to him that he might give back as much as he was getting. He leaned down, nosing at Thor's upper arm until he caught on and held up his own wound in offering. It tasted of iron and fire and lightning and Loki drank deeply.

 

Thor was burning - despite the coldness of the air, he was burning. There was rough ground underneath him, there was a flame flaring at his arm and there was almost unbearable burn between his legs, pain and desire washing over each and he couldn't tell which was which.

 

"Brother!" the sacred word, brought to life again by blood and tears fell from his lips and he didn't think Loki even realized what he was hearing, he simply reacted, hips bucking and teeth sinking into Thor's flesh. After he stopped moving, Thor desperately pressed a hand to the small of Loki's back and pushed their pelvises together so that he could thrust up just a couple of times and spill as well.

 

Around them, the silence grew deafening as their breathing calmed. Thor vaguely felt the coldness from the hard ground he way lying on, but it was a removed sensation - he was much more aware of the warm, if a little rough (he was still wearing most of his armour after all), weight of Loki on top of him.

 

And his arm was aching, but he welcomed that, just as he welcomed the ache between his thighs.

 

Loki tensed ever so slowly on top of him.

 

"You can't run from this," Thor told him. "It's done. I've seen you. I... understand."

 

Loki chuckled darkly, but thankfully stayed still.

 

"Of course you don't understand."

 

"No, I do," Thor insisted stubbornly. "A bit."

 

And it was true - the violence of Loki's hatred towards him... suddenly made much more sense when he imagined equally violent desire mirroring it.

 

Muscles tensing, Thor flipped them over and pinned Loki down. They were bloodied, bruised mess, not to mention the seed that was leaking out and sticking to their skin. Thor should be in a disadvantage, seeing as he was naked, but Loki's clothing was in disarray, his trousers pulled down and he looked much more undone than Thor did. Out of control. Exposed.

 

Thor half expected Loki to fight him, to try and get away from underneath him, but instead Loki's hands flew up and he pressed his palms against Thor's chest, startled by the sudden movement. And Thor realized he was afraid.

 

Giving him a a long, searching look, Thor made a decision and bent down slowly, keeping his gaze firmly locked with Loki's - and then he kissed him. Gently, lightly. Nothing like the coupling they've just had.

 

"You're mine," Thor told him when Loki kissed him back, hesitant. "Thank you for reminding me of that."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I would love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> [takemetothedungeons.tumblr.com](http://takemetothedungeons.tumblr.com/).


End file.
